Lonely Meetings
by sweet bear 3045
Summary: When Leon meets Emil one night, he suddenly finds himself meeting Emil's entire family. Leon's life gets a little more fun, and he ends up liking Emil a lot. A really lot. A whole ton. Bad Summary. Hongice, Kortai, Nichu & possibly more. (REWROTE CHAPTER 1!)


**Hong Kong = Leon**

**Iceland = Emil**

**Norway = Lukas**

**Taiwan = Mei**

**Leon's Point of View**

**Ships: Hongice, Eventual Kortai, Nichu**

**Edit: I rewrote this chapter! It's a bit better, in my opinion! Finland & Sweden are in this chapter this time too, and it's a bit different! n.n**

**Edit edit: fuc i messed up and accidently put two parts explaining the same thing... fuc**

* * *

I strolled through the streets, it was a pretty dark night. Usually I would've been afraid if it was as dark it usually was around 8 PM. I also kinda was, but I felt a bit at ease. The streetlights surrounded the streets that I walked in, though I felt a little more comfortable than I would've if it was pitch dark. I had just thanked the cash register who worked in some food market for helping me find some spices and herbs for a recipe that my guardian Yao asked me to find, so grocery bag in hands - I was beginning to walk home. It was getting kind of cold though. I wanted to get home so I could just eat the meal that Yao was going to make and then go to bed, right now I'm getting kinda tired.

So for the hell of it, I swing the grocery bag in the air a few times. I had a bit of fun. Thought it really wasn't the best way to waste time, I could easily just you know - accidentally drop all the ingredients out the bag. Then I'd have to waste precious time picking up the items instead of continuing to walk towards home. I guess that thought was enough to make me stop, either that or I just got plain bored of it. Probably the second one, I was getting a bit lazy to continue swinging.

Well anyways, I was getting pretty close to home. It was getting kinda of dark thought - I still could tell where I was because I walked around this area a few times. However, the streetlights were getting a bit dim. I was getting sort of afraid, earlier they were shining way bright but now it's just not like that anymore. Yeah so I was kinda freaking out on the inside but I tried to keep a calm feature.

Then that's when a breeze flew by.

It wasn't the wind, because it wasn't really wind out tonight. It was this guy, I couldn't really get a good look of him. But I could tell he had this silver-white hair which was pretty odd. I don't know what he was doing thought it was seemingly obvious he was trying to get away from something. Or perhaps, someone? I don't know - but I knew what I was going to do then, and guess what? I was going to not let it bothering me.

It's not like that I don't care about it or anything, I'm not trying to be a huge jerk either. It's just that well, for all I know - he could be a thief. A criminal. Or perhaps, something worse. Besides, my house is close by from here. Plus it's getting pretty dark - and I'm getting pretty scared. So I'll just continue towards home and go talk to Yao about it. Maybe he'll tell me what the right thing to do was, or whatever.

So yeah, after I thought about the silver-white guy that ran off to who knows where, I felt a bit more calm. I mean, yeah, it was getting darker - I should have been scared then. I was SORT OF scared. It wasn't really that cold, and something in the air made me feel more at ease. I let out a yawn, and realized I was feeling a bit tired. Damn it. I gotta stop getting distracted and start focusing on waling home. Of course, that's what I decided to do. I held the grocery bag in one hand, scratched my head with the other. I felt totally calm and okay, I knew I would end up home soon.

But then, I felt something - a hand. Yes it was definitely a hand. I felt a hand touch me on the shoulder, and I swear I jumped in the air a bit. I told myself to stay calm - and OF COURSE things were just NOT going to be that way. So you know I had this GREAT idea. I turned around, obviously to see who had just touched my shoulder. Then I saw this ten feet tall person, staring down at me. Not only was he _extremely_ tall, but he had this stern and angry expression on his face. So I stood there, looking at the guy with a horrified expression. Though it seemed when extremely tall guy noticed I was making a obviously scared expression on my face while looking at him, he stood back. Obviously confused about something.

Just then, a short guy with a worried expression ran over to us. Well, probably meant to run over to extremely tall guy, because I don't have the slightest clue who the guy might be.

"Berwald!" The guy shouted joyfully to extremely tall guy, who supposedly was named 'Berwald'. To be honest, I think 'extremely tall guy' fits him better than 'Berwald'. Just then though, I started look a little less scared, but I think I could tell cheery blond could tell I had noticed my earlier expression and gasped.

"Berwald! What did you do?" Cheery blond questioned Berwald with a questioning face. Berwald seemed to shift.

"Sorry." Berwald had managed to say. "Thought the boy was Emil."

The cheery blond huffed, and then sighed. "Be more careful," cheery blond muttered and placed glasses on Berwald's face.

"Thanks. I'll try." Berwald mumbled, a noticeable blush on his face.

At this point, I felt way better right now - it was just some regular tall guy named Berwald looking for some kid named Emil. So I thought the best thing to do was to, of course, back away slowly and go home before I got caught up on whatever's bugging those two.

So then I was going through with it - I was backing away slowly, and then something happened. I really should have saw this coming - my perfect plan had failed. The two of them both had noticed I was backing away slowly, and then the cheery blond one who's name I did not discover had decided to speak up.

"Oh! So sorry about that... Anyways sorry to bother you, but have you seen a boy with silver-white hair? His name is Emil. The two of us are looking for him because he got mad at us and a few other people and ran off somewhere." Cheery blond had told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Silver-white hair? Is that hair color even possible? I don't -" I started rudely, but then I quickly remembered that guy who was running from something. Of course it had to be that guy! Who else had silver-white hair? Though the cheery blond and Berwald had already thought I didn't know and sighed.

"Alright! Sorry for the trouble, we'll just -" Cheery blond began, but I interrupted him.

"Wait!" I started, and just like that I was involved.

* * *

**Here I am again! I edited this a LOT. It needed lots of editing lol. It's got tons of more words too! And it's better sounding! I'm a bit proud? (!)**

**this is my first fanfiction though, so this may not be GREAT. I would add more but I spent way to long on this - so the rest will be next chapter!  
Read & Review please! I'm nervous and I want to know**

** probably updated next weekened... its wednesday rn 4 me**


End file.
